The Animal is an Alien!
by captaindynamite
Summary: This one is for Milady2222. Everyone thinks Dave is an alien, and so they've decided to go out of their way to prove it, but in the process, they've gone and annoyed a rather temperamental Animal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came from my new friend, Milady2222. Basically, everyone is thinking Batista is an alien because of well, how big he is. I hope all of you enjoy it. I own no one, Vince does.**

Dave Bautista sat in the locker room, pulling off his wrestling boots. He was alone for now, but he didn't really care. The silence of the locker room was actually welcoming. Lately, the others had taken to staring at him weirdly, even whispering behind his back. He didn't know what it was about, but he didn't bother to ask. All he wanted to do was get a shower and head back to the hotel for a nice deserved evening of sleep. He had taken quite a beating tonight in his match, and he was more than sore.

Hobbling up from the seat, Dave walked into the bathroom and turned on one of the showers, stripping the last bit of clothes off. He stepped underneath the hot water, groaning softly as the water hit his sore muscles. He stood underneath the hot water for what felt like forever before he got out, the hot water having turned to cold while he was in there. He grabbed his nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist before walking into the locker room. A few of the others were there, but he didn't really care. He walked over to his stuff next to Rey and sat down in his chair, digging around in his bag for his clothes then began to get dressed.

As he was getting dressed, he felt like he was being stared at. So, he turned and looked at the others. They were staring at him. He looked at them as he pulled his shirt over his head, pulling it down over his chest and torso. They were still staring at him, some of them whispering to each other. Dave grumbled softly to himself then sat down, pulling on his socks and shoes as he sat there. He could still feel their stares on him, and he groaned, looking up at them.

"What are you all staring at?" he asked in his deep voice, annoyed already by all of the staring. Dave wasn't the kind of person that liked being watched like that. Sure he had fans watching him when he was wrestling all the time, but that was different. These were men that shared a locker room with him. He shifted uncomfortably under their gazes as they all turned their gazes from him, except Eric Escobar, the new guy on the roster.

"Are you an alien Dave?" he asked after a few moments, his accent making it slightly hard to tell what he was asking. Dave stared at him, not sure whether to get angry at him for asking that, or laugh for asking such a stupid question. He rose from his spot, and walked over to Eric, towering over the new guy.

"What did you ask me?" he asked in retaliation, choosing to get annoyed by the question instead of laughing at it. Sure he would have laughed if it had been Hardy or Rey asking, but since it was the new guy, someone he hardly even knew, he didn't see it as being funny. He only saw it as annoying. He stared down the new guy for a moment or two before returning to his chair, and picking up his bag.

"I'll be at the hotel," he mumbled to Rey before leaving the locker room, leaving the others behind him.

"He is so an alien," said Eric to Drew, who nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Onward we go! I own no one, Vincent Kennedy McMahon does!**

Dave walked into his hotel room that night with a horrible headache. After leaving the others in the locker room, he had run into a large group of fans at the hotel. Now normally Dave didn't have any issues with fans, in fact he loved most of his fans. Tonight however, he wasn't really in the mood for them. All he wanted now was a few pills of Tylenol then to head to bed. He grumbled to himself as he dug through his duffle bag, looking for the small bottle of pills. He couldn't find them though. Racking through his brain, Dave cursed out loud when he realized he had put them into Rey's bag since he couldn't fit them in his own.

Groaning, Dave fell onto his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer before the guy got back, and then Dave could get his pills and sleep. He sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands, yawning as he did. He stayed like that for a while, slowly drifting off to sleep. He was close to falling asleep when he heard the hotel room door open, and the soft shuffling of Rey as he came in, shutting the door behind him. Dave sat up slowly, and looked over at his friend, grinning slightly.

"Hey Rey, can I get those pills I put in your bag this morning?" he asked, glad he was that much closer to falling asleep. Rey nodded and dug through the side pocket of his bag, producing the pills after a small search, and threw them over to Dave. He then turned and went into the bathroom, changing for the night in there while Dave took his pills, then changed for bed. He climbed underneath the sheets and closed his eyes, his back towards Rey's bed. He could hear Rey climb into his own bed and turn off the light, but he was far too close to falling asleep to say anything.

Around midnight, Dave was awoken by a series of knocks at the door. He grumbled to himself and grabbed the pillow, pulling it over his head to try and block out the knocks, but they only got louder. Cursing out loud, Dave climbed out of his bed, looking over at Rey who, from his breathing, was still sleeping. How that little guy could still be sleeping, Dave didn't know. He made his way over to the door and opened it, seeing none other than David, better known as Finlay, at his door. He grumbled softly underneath his breath, turning his attention to the Irishman at his door.

"What do you want at this hour David?" he asked, deciding not to call him Dave like the others sometimes did. It would get far too confusing especially at that hour.

"I wanted to ask you something," he started, his accent covering his words heavily. He paused for a moment or two, weighing over whether or not he should actually ask Dave his question or not. He took a deep breath then looked into the eyes of the animal. "Are you an alien?"

Dave stared at him for a few moments, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that David of all people would think to ask him something like that. Wasn't he supposed to be smarter than that? Dave wasn't sure but he wasn't in the mood for it. He slammed the door in David's face, and turned to head back to his bed. His efforts, unfortunately, scared Rey and made him fall out of his bed. Dave could hear the man rambling in his native tongue, but he ignored him as he climbed into his bed and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm pondering whether to throw in Raw stars because I'm going to run out of Smackdown people soon. Anyways, I own no one, Vincent does!**

Dave awoke the next morning with a horrible headache. The pain pounded in his head as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes so he could focus better. He glanced over at Rey's bed, seeing the smaller man still asleep. He yawned tiredly, and climbed out of his bed, staggering for a moment or two before walking to his bag and grabbing his clothes for the day. He got dressed, then decided to head down to breakfast before Rey. He was too hungry to wait around for the guy to wake up, so he left the room, leaving behind a note so Rey wouldn't freak like he sometimes did when he slept too long.

Taking the elevator to the lobby level, Dave stepped out and turned, making his way to the hotel's restaurant. As he walked, his mind shifted to all of the weird things happening lately. He wasn't sure why everyone thought he was an alien lately. He was human, pure human, so why did everyone think he was an alien? He didn't understand it and the more he thought about it, the more his head throbbed, reminding him of his ever present headache.

Stepping into the restaurant, Dave asked for a table towards the back and sat down once they had him where he wanted to be. He picked up his menu and scanned over it, ordering rather quickly when the waitress came. While he waited, Dave rested his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on the table. He closed his eyes and yawned again, shaking his head slightly as he did. After the encounter with David last night, Dave had a hard time getting back to sleep, and because of that he didn't get as much sleep as he was hoping to get. He lifted his head a little while later when the waitress returned with his food, and started eating, hoping the food would get rid of his headache.

As he ate, Dave looked around the restaurant, curious if any other wrestlers or Divas were there. His gaze fell on a table not too far from his, and noticed it was filled with a few of his co-workers from Smackdown. They were glancing over at him every now and then, but Dave didn't really seem to care. He turned his attention back to his food, and was just finishing up when he felt a presence next to him. The person was too tall to be Rey, so he turned his head and looked up at their face, recognizing them as Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk.

"What do you want Phil?" asked Dave tentatively, as if expecting him to ask that one dreaded question. Phil shrugged, picking up a piece of toast from Dave's plate and biting into it. Dave watched him, an eyebrow raised as he waited for Phil to speak.

"Dave, are you an alien?" asked Phil after a few moments, biting down on the toast again. Dave stared at him, blinking a few times. He stood up slowly, his anger starting to build up within him. He threw down some cash onto the table, and then turned to Phil who dropped the piece of toast, noticing the angered look in Dave's eyes. "Dave I —" he started but was cut off by Dave. Dave grabbed Phil around the neck and threw him across a long table, breaking glasses and plates. He glared at the table where Phil had come from, then walked out of the restaurant, passing Rey along the way.

"What's going on hermano?" asked Rey in his mix of Spanish and English, looking up at Dave as he passed him.

"I'm not a damn alien!" he shouted, heading for the elevators, leaving the others behind once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I hope not to have huge gaps again. Here we go, and I own no one by the way.**

Dave stood in his hotel room after storming out of the restaurant. His head was screaming in agony from his headache, and his body was filled with suppressed anger towards anyone that even tried to ask him if he was an alien. He turned and walked into the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look like an alien. He wasn't green and didn't have a weird shaped head, so why was everyone asking if he was an alien? He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

With a soft sigh, Dave walked out of the bathroom and went back into the hotel room, grabbing his bottle of Tylenol from the night stand. He took a couple more pills, then grabbed his gym bag. He decided maybe he could head to the hotel's gym for a few hours before heading to the airport for his flight. He walked out of the room and to the elevator down to the ground floor. After asking where the gym was, Dave walked into the small room and glanced around. He spotted a few of the older wrestlers like Mark and Glenn already there, but chose not to say anything to them. He didn't want one of them going and asking him if he was alien although he hoped they knew better.

Dropping his bag near the wall, Dave walked over to one of the benches and began his workout, ignoring those that were around him. An hour later, Dave was on his last machine when someone walked up to him. He turned with the heavy weight in his hands and looked at them, surprised to see Nick Nemeth, or Dolph Ziggler as he was known in the ring. He stared at the guy, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hi I'm Dolph Ziggler!" he said cheerfully, smiling at Dave. Dave rolled his eyes and turned back to his machine.

"Are you an alien?" he asked, not even noticing that Dave was ignoring him. Dave stumbled when he asked that, and ended up dropping the weight on his foot. He screamed loudly in pain, and then turned to Nick, growling loudly. Nick took off running, and Dave went running after him, earning weird looks from the others.

"You think he's okay?" questioned Mark as both he and Glenn watched a pissed off animal run out of the gym. Glenn shrugged and went back to his own exercise.

Outside of the hotel, Nick had managed to climb onto a wall and was holding onto a pole while Dave tried to reach for him but couldn't quite reach. As he stood below the wall pacing like a trapped animal, Oscar, Rey as he was known in the ring, came out of the hotel after being told what was going on by one of the innocent bystanders.

"Dave, hermano, chill out," he said, walking over to the larger man. Dave glanced down at him then looked up at Nick, growling loudly once more. He stormed away from the two of them, shouting profanities as he walked, not caring if anyone heard him. Oscar hurried after him, leaving Nick behind.

"Um hello? I can't get down!" he shouted after them, but no one heard him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave was growing more and more annoyed with every passing day. He was beginning to think he was going to need anger management if his life continued to be the way it was. Over the course of the last few days, he had multiple co-workers coming up to him and asking if he was an alien. He was growing tired of it and the pain that still shot through his foot from dropping the weight on in the last time someone had called him an alien. He grumbled to himself as he walked into the arena after a long drive.

Making his way to the locker room, Dave opened the door, surprised by the vast amount of people. It was then that it hit him. For the last week before the pay-per-view, RAW and ECW were going to be with them. He sighed gently and walked over to his spot next to Rey, saying hello the shorter man. He then got changed into his wrestling gear, throwing a shirt on after since it was a while before he would be going out to attack the Undertaker like he was suppose to.

Leaving the locker room, Dave was only a few feet from the door when someone came up to him, jumping at him from behind. He groaned as the person's body came into contact with his own, and turned his head, actually grinning when he saw the person was none other than Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Shawn!" he said, hugging him. He had missed seeing Shawn on a day to day basis. The two of them got along pretty well, just like him and Hunter.

"Hey Dave! Where you heading?" he asked, hugging him back before bouncing from one foot to the other. Dave looked at him with a raised eyebrow before deciding to answer him.

"Nowhere, just getting out of the locker room. It's too crowded in there. Can't breathe properly," he said with a laugh. Shawn chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, that's why I'm out here. Hunter's around here somewhere as well, but I'm not sure where," he commented, looking around as he did. Dave did as well before looking back at Shawn, shrugging faintly.

"I just got here so I can't really help you with that part," he said with a laugh, heading down the hall again. Shawn followed after him, figuring since he couldn't find Hunter he might as well hang out with someone else he knew. They walked in peace before Shawn spoke up again.

"Oh, so what's with everyone asking if you're an alien?" he asked Dave, looking up at him. Dave stopped and turned, looking at Shawn. "What?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't really stopped long enough to ask," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, are you? Are you an alien?" he asked, looking up at Dave with his bright eyes. Dave stared down at him, his body twitching slightly.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Run!"

Shawn stared at him, then turned and ran off down the hall. Dave ran after him, catching up to Shawn quickly. He grabbed Shawn around the waist but Shawn kicked Dave in the leg, making Dave release him. He ran off after Shawn again once his leg stopped hurting, and slipped around a corner, continuing to chase after him. Shawn looked around as he ran, trying to find a place to hide when he spotted Hunter up ahead of him.

"Hunter! Hunter! Save me from Big Dave!" he shouted, running around Hunter and jumping on his back, his arms wrapping around Hunter's neck and his legs wrapping around his waist. Hunter staggered some then looked back the way he had come, spotting Dave running full force at him. Hunter's eyes went wide as he moved to the side, watching as Dave ran into a wall, unable to stop himself in time.

"Why are you chasing Shawn?" asked Hunter, looking at Dave as he rubbed his head where it had come in contact with the wall.

"He asked if I was an alien, just like everyone else has been," answered Dave, wincing as he rubbed his head. Hunter stared at him blankly then looked up at Shawn.

"Why would you ask that? Dave isn't an alien," he said, making Shawn release him before hitting Shawn upside the head. "Silly old man," chuckled Hunter before he walked away from them. Dave glared at Shawn then went off after Hunter, thankful to have found someone that didn't think he was an alien.


End file.
